


WK Prequel: Midnight at the Oasis

by Mice



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Prequel to the Well Kept Man series: Langly meets Skinner in a very strange place.





	WK Prequel: Midnight at the Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Warning: serious consensual BDSM kink 

Author's Notes: This is AU for the XF universe. This series 

departs from canon/timeline about the time Mulder was 

abducted. This story is set a couple of years before the main 

body of the Well Kept storyline, and Doggett isn't even on 

the scene yet. This is ALL Amazon X's fault. All of it. Every 

single word.

 

Mice: what i really wanna know is how scully found out and 

what *she* thought of the situation ;)

Mice giggles

Mice: i'm thinking fro had a couple too many one night 

before she got to the offices looking for some info, and 

langly wasn't home so he let slip where langly was

Mice: and of course, langly and skinner about wanted him 

shot when they heard about it

Mice: "it was an accident, i swear!"

Amazon X: hee!!!

Mice: "yeah? accident *this*, doohickey!"

Amazon X: "I was drunk!"

Mice: "frohike i swear to god, i'm going to kill you. after 

you get me the information we need."

Amazon X: "You're an officer of the law!"

Mice: "i'm on vacation"

Amazon X: hee!

Mice: langly, of course, would have told byers everything 

from the beginning

Mice: byers would never have had to guess

Amazon X: "Dude, guess who fucked me in the ass?"

Mice: *snerk*

Mice: uh, no, not even langly would say it quite that way ;)

Mice: "like, uh, byers, i was out at this club and... well

Mice: ... i ran into somebody we know..."

Mice: "oh?" byers gives him the tilted eyebrow

Mice: "yeah. uh..."

Mice: "well? who was it?"

Mice: "it was, like, skinner."

Amazon X: hee!

Mice: "at your kink club?"

Mice: *nod nod*

Amazon X: hahahahahahahaha

Amazon X: you're terrible

Mice: "oh. my. god. what did he say?"

Mice: hehehe

Mice grins evilly

Mice: of course i am!

Mice: "he, uh, said like 'langly?'"

Mice: byers looks at him

Mice: "and then?"

Amazon X: keep going

Mice: "he said 'suck my dick, slave.'"

Mice: byers stares at him

Mice: "well, what would *you* do, dude? it was HUGE"

Amazon X: Byers wouldn't wanna hear it, LOL

Mice: byers slaps his hand over his eyes "i do NOT want to 

think about this."

Mice: well i don't think byers was expecting quite that ;)

Amazon X: no

Mice: but that would be totally langly

Mice: and it does sound like something skinner would do ;)

Amazon X: so, go on

Mice: you want more? ;)

Mice: i'm not sure byers does

Mice: hehehehehe

Amazon X: yes!!!

 

LONE GUNMEN OFFICES

TAKOMA PARK, MARYLAND

MID MORNING

 

"Like, uh, Byers, I was out at the club last night and... 

well... I ran into somebody we know..." Langly looked excited 

but vaguely embarrassed.

 

"Oh?" Byers tilted an eyebrow at him.

 

"Yeah. Uh..." 

 

Byers let the uncomfortable silence continue for a few 

minutes, then asked, "Well? Who was it?"

 

"It was, like, Skinner." Langly flushed bright red.

 

"At your kink club?" Both of Byers' eyebrows shot up. Langly 

nodded mutely. "Oh my god," Byers said slowly. He paused. 

"What did he say?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

 

"He like, uh, said, 'Langly?'"

 

Byers looked at him. "And then?"

 

"He asked me what I was doing there."

 

Byers waited for the rest of it. There was always a 'rest of 

it.'

 

"I told him I was looking for a scene. Wanted a top."

 

Byers shifted his glance. He was afraid of what was coming 

next. Langly took him there. 

 

"Then he said, 'suck my dick, slave.'"

 

Byers stared at him.

 

"Well, what would *you* do, dude? It was *huge.*" Langly's 

face was lit with pleasure through the red glow of 

embarrassment.

 

Byers slapped his hand over his eyes. "My god, Ree, I do 

*not* want to think about this." He could hear Langly's 

chuckle in response.

 

"Oh yes you do, John. You always wanna hear. If you weren't 

too damned chickenshit to go out there yourself, you wouldn't 

have to get off listening to my stories."

 

"Liar." Byers blushed. Langly was right. He wasn't willing to 

take the risk of going out himself, and Langly's adventures 

did satisfy a need in him. He would listen, and he'd enjoy 

it. He always did.

 

Langly grinned when Byers looked back up at him. "Skinner's 

got this huge cock, man. It's immense. He told me to suck him 

and he, like, just whipped it out. There was another scene 

goin' on, some guy had this chick in suspension bondage, and 

it was totally hot, but, like, she was a chick, you know? I 

was way more interested in gettin' some dick."

 

Byers could see the gleam in Langly's eyes. "And you just did 

it? Just like that? I hope you at least used a condom."

 

Langly gave him an askance look. "Of course I used a condom. 

I'm not stupid." He slapped Byers' shoulder. "So you gonna 

shut up and listen, or what?"

 

Byers nodded and leaned back into his chair. Frohike was gone 

for the day, and he and Langly had been left to do the layout 

on their own. It would be quiet for hours.

 

"So," Langly said, "I pulled a condom out of my pocket and 

said, 'I'll suck you, but first you gotta tell me what else 

you got in mind. I ain't doin' no scene without knowing where 

it's going first.'"

 

Byers could almost see it in his mind as Langly spoke. Langly 

had described the club to him often enough. It wasn't an 

exclusively gay venue. Langly would frequently talk about 

scenes he'd watched, and it seemed that almost anything could 

happen. He let himself drift into the story, following 

Langly's voice and letting it carry him away.

 

***

 

The Oasis was nothing to look at from outside. There weren't 

any neon signs or windows. It wasn't really any more than a 

warehouse; plain painted brick, the sort of place a guy might 

find a rave on a random Saturday night. You had to know where 

it was to find it, to know someone inside to get in. 

 

In the middle of the mundane, it was a strange oasis of 

sexual exploration, a haven for men and women with desires 

that stepped outside the ordinary. Langly loved the place.

 

The music had been loud, with a trancy beat. Not what Langly 

usually favored, but decent enough. The crack of a single 

tail whip snapping over in the suspension bondage scene tore 

through the thick soundscape. He stared at Skinner, waiting 

for an answer.

 

"If we're gonna talk first, then let's grab a table," Skinner 

said, tucking his dick back into his pants. "I never would 

have suspected you of coming to a place like this."

 

Langly nodded and followed him. "I been comin' here for 

years, Walt."

 

"Don't call me Walt." The big man glowered down at him.

 

Langly grinned. It looked like he might get lucky and get 

laid tonight. He was looking forward to a monster like that 

to play with.

 

They found an unoccupied table in a corner, where the view of 

the suspension scene wasn't very good. Langly figured that 

was why it wasn't occupied. Most of the straight guys were 

hovering near the scene like flies. Most of the women were 

over there too, actually. The bondage fetish types didn't 

really care as long as the knots were elegant. The ones that 

weren't wishing they were in the ropes were admiring the 

bondage top's work.

 

Another snap rang in the air as they sat. They stared at each 

other for several minutes, assessing. Sitting across a table 

from Walter Skinner wasn't entirely alien, but the idea that 

Skinner fucked guys, and hung out in places like this had set 

Langly's mind spinning. Once the kneejerk 'maybe I'll get 

laid tonight' response passed, he realized he was terrified.

 

"Well?" Skinner said.

 

"Uh..." Langly blinked, his mouth opening and closing. He 

played with the condom packet in his fingers, tapping it on 

the table top.

 

"You wanna use that thing, or should I go find myself a more 

cooperative bottom?" Skinner asked.

 

"No! I mean, uh, yes! I mean -- aw fuck. Yeah, I'm 

interested. I just..." he paused and swallowed. "I never 

thought you were gay, dude."

 

"I never thought you did anything but jerk off at your 

computer."

 

Langly cringed. "Oh, man, that hurt."

 

The ice in Skinner's brown eyes melted a little and his lips 

moved, allowing just a hint of a smile. It caught in Langly's 

gut. The bald man was buff, to be sure. Langly had watched 

him from time to time, but he'd known Skinner had been 

married. No margin there, so there hadn't even been any 

reason for a fantasy. But this? It was a revelation.

 

"So yeah," Skinner said. "I fuck men. Do you want to be one 

of them, or am I wasting my time?"

 

Langly's heart raced. He'd liked what Skinner had shown him. 

"Yeah," he said, almost inaudible over the music. "Yeah, I 

wanna be one of 'em. What you got in mind?"

 

"You'll need more than one condom."

 

Langly's heart skipped a beat. "Condoms, dude. I got 

condoms."

 

"And if I play with you, it's not 'Walt' or 'dude,' it's Sir. 

And you'll say it like you mean it."

 

Langly thought his heart was going to gallop out of his 

chest. Skinner? God, he might just be the hottest top Langly 

had ever seen. Bald or not, that chest -- oh man, he filled 

that white t shirt like it was a sin in forty two states. 

"Yes, Sir," Langly said, nodding.

 

"I like it rough," Skinner said. He waited for Langly to 

respond.

 

Langly swallowed again, nervous. "How rough, Sir?"

 

"A lot rougher than I'd be on you right now," Skinner 

replied. "I doubt you could handle it as rough as I usually 

like."

 

Langly took a deep breath. He had fantasies, but finding 

somebody to trust with them wasn't easy. Lots of guys who 

were into the rough stuff were just too psycho for him. 

Still, it was tempting. He knew Skinner; knew who he was, 

what he did, where he lived. Byers knew Langly was out 

clubbing and that he was supposed to call in by a certain 

time or Byers should call the cops.

 

"What kinda rough?" Langly asked. He gestured to the 

suspension scene going on. The top's use of the whip was 

almost a caress on the woman in the ropes, but the snaps of 

the single tail were wicked when they hit. She was carrying 

at least half a dozen marks. "That kinda rough?"

 

"Sometimes, but the bondage isn't my focus."

 

Langly looked into Skinner's inscrutable brown eyes. "Please 

tell me it's not needles or cutting or anything. I totally 

squick on blood, Sir."

 

Skinner shook his head. "No, no blood. I like power. I like 

Master/slave play, take down scenes. Things that edge on 

violence, but have control to them. I like a man in a collar. 

I like my bottom to fight, to struggle. I like taking him 

hard. I like marking him. "

 

Langly put his arms around himself. "Take down scenes? You 

mean, like rape fantasies and that stuff, Sir?"

 

Skinner nodded. "Does that bother you?"

 

"Kinda like LARPing, but with kink, Sir?" Langly asked, 

hesitant. He could feel himself breathing harder as the 

conversation went on and wondered if Skinner noticed.

 

"Larping?" Skinner looked confused.

 

Langly nodded. "Yeah, Sir. Live Action Role Playing. Like, 

people dress for a game, maybe they're vampires or something, 

and they get together and play it live. No dice, no 

computers. They say and do everything in role. Talk about 

their vampire stuff, hunt their victims, pretend to bite 

people, stuff like that. Everybody knows what's going on. 

Nobody hunts people who aren't in the game."

 

Skinner thought for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you 

could say it's like that, but it's a lot more than just a 

game. I'm not gonna negotiate anything too rough with you, 

Langly. I don't know you very well. The last thing I need is 

for you to freak and go running to your pals so you can all 

make my life miserable."

 

"Right, Sir," Langly said. "If it's like that, you know -- 

it's about the scene, not about really going too far or 

really hurting somebody, then it doesn't freak me out. I 

mean, you can safeword out, right?"

 

"Like anything else, yeah," Skinner said. "But with this, you 

don't use a safeword unless you're stopping the scene 

entirely and you're not going back into it. You don't play 

like that and safeword because you're a little uncomfortable. 

You react to what's happening as though it's real, unless you 

think you're genuinely gonna get hurt."

 

"Then no, it doesn't bother me." He was intensely curious 

now. "So, like, what do you want from me? Sir. Tonight, I 

mean. If we're gonna play."

 

Skinner looked at Langly, a long, serious gaze that was more 

a question than anything else. "To be honest, Langly, I'm not 

sure you're what I'm looking for."

 

Langly's mouth opened, his disappointment a palpable shock. 

"What?" He took a deep breath. "I mean, I thought we were 

negotiating for this, Sir?"

 

Skinner leaned on one elbow, resting his chin. "We are, but 

I'm not sure I'm looking for a one nighter. I just can't see 

this being anything else."

 

Langly blinked. "You're looking for a partner? In a place 

like this?"

 

Skinner snorted. "You think I'm gonna find somebody who's 

into this somewhere else?"

 

He had a point. Langly sighed. "Can I tell you somethin'?"

 

Skinner looked skeptical. "What."

 

"Um, like..." Langly wasn't sure he was ready to say it.

 

"Come on, Langly, spit it out, whatever it is."

 

Langly took a deep breath. "That... that fantasy stuff. The 

collars, you know. The Master/slave thing. The take down 

stuff..." His heart was beating too hard. He'd never admitted 

it to anyone. He'd hardly dared admit it to himself. He'd 

always worried that people would think he needed a shrink. 

Byers, especially. Byers would never understand. Byers was 

way too vanilla to understand.

 

Skinner tilted his head, locking his eyes on Langly's. "Say 

it, Langly," he said. "I don't really have all night."

 

Langly licked his lips. It might be his only chance. "That 

stuff, what you like. I'm like... the Master/slave stuff, 

Sir, lots of people are into that, but the take downs. I 

haven't met anybody who was into that. I mean... I mean, I 

just..."

 

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "Langly, are you trying to tell me 

that you're actually interested in that?"

 

Langly nodded, silent.

 

"You?" Skinner shook his head. "No way, I can't believe that. 

Don't fuck with my head. You hide behind Byers every time 

something goes down. I've seen it happen."

 

"Yeah," Langly said. "I know. But this isn't... it's 

different. It's... like you said, it's controlled. It 

wouldn't be real, it would just... it would be totally 

intense, but it wouldn't be real. God, that could be so hot." 

His entire body reacted to the idea. He was breathing hard, 

his body radiating heat. He was hard enough to drive nails at 

the thought of Skinner dragging him to the floor and forcing 

him to submit to that kind of power.

 

Skinner sat, staring at him for a few minutes. Langly was 

sure Skinner was staring straight through him. He could feel 

the man's eyes boring into him like lasers. Langly waited. 

Finally, Skinner leaned back into his chair and crossed his 

arms.

 

Langly was afraid of losing Skinner's attention, afraid the 

older man might get up from the table and walk away, never 

looking back. He had to say something, but what?

 

"It's the game, man. It's totally about the game, the role 

play. It's like me, but not me, you know? I wouldn't have to 

be, like, Ringo Langly, total geek. You wouldn't have to be 

who you are most of the time. It's totally about the game. 

Honest, I get this. You can't believe what this is doing to 

me, just thinkin' about it."

 

"You really do want it, don't you?" Skinner said, 

astonishment in his eyes and the angle of his body.

 

Langly nodded with enthusiasm. "Yeah, I really do. I mean it. 

Serious as a heart attack, Sir."

 

Skinner leaned forward in his chair, elbows on the table. 

"Have you ever done a scene like that before?"

 

"I've done some Dom/sub stuff, Sir, but not like that, no." 

The corner of Langly's mouth twitched. He didn't want the 

opportunity to vanish into Skinner's stone wall of Assistant 

Director chill. "But don't blow me off because I don't got 

any experience. I never met anybody who talked about wanting 

that before. I could play Master/slave, but nobody ever 

wanted to go further, Sir, you know? Nobody wanted to push. 

Nobody wanted to play that kind of power game. Most of the 

guys I played that with, they were into the bondage, or they 

liked whips and shit. I mean, that stuff's okay, but..."

 

Skinner relaxed. "Maybe I'm not wasting my time then."

 

Langly's fingers resumed their absent fiddling with the 

condom. "So, like, you're not gonna get up and walk away, 

Sir?"

 

Skinner shook his head. "No, I'm not. But we're not going to 

play with that tonight. We'd need to arrange it in advance 

with the staff, and I don't have any idea yet about what you 

can handle. Nobody likes surprises when it comes to games 

like that."

 

Langly grinned. "What did you want, then, Sir?"

 

"I still want you to suck my dick, slave. And I think I'll 

fuck your ass while I'm at it." Skinner's grin was cold and 

dangerous. 

 

Langly felt a shudder flow from his gut to every cell in his 

body. God, he wanted this. "Like, are we doing any bondage or 

anything else with it, Sir?" He was a little afraid to ask, 

but he needed to know what would happen in the scene. He 

wasn't sure he trusted Skinner to tie him up just yet. Fuck 

him hard, sure, but tying him? That was another sort of scene 

altogether.

 

Skinner shook his head. "No. No rope, no impact play. Just a 

good, hard fuck to see what you can take. But for this, 

you'll wear a collar."

 

Langly swallowed. "I, uh, don't have one, Sir."

 

"Since when is it a bottom's responsibility to come to a club 

with a collar?" Skinner chuckled. "You think I came looking 

to play and didn't bring any toys?" 

 

Langly looked around. He didn't see a bag or anything. "Where 

are they?"

 

"In one of the lockers. I don't like cruising and having to 

watch my bag. Come on, let's go in the back." He stood and 

took Langly by the arm, pulling the condom from his fingers. 

 

Skinner's grip was strong, almost bruising. Langly drew a 

quick breath. He closed his eyes for a moment as Skinner led 

him through the crowd. The atmosphere was close, pulsing, the 

music closing in around him and penetrating his body in deep 

percussive waves. His cock was throbbing, and the flashing 

lights of the dance floor were hypnotic when he opened his 

eyes. 

 

Langly's head was swimming as Skinner shoved him through the 

door into the back dungeon. It wasn't a large space, and 

voyeurs weren't allowed without an invitation. Some nights, 

Langly had seen people wait for hours to get into the room, 

but he knew that most people were still out in the front, 

dancing or watching the end of the suspension bondage scene. 

Their timing was lucky. 

 

Skinner handed him a key. "Get the bag." He shoved Langly 

toward the lockers in the hallway and put the 'Do Not Disturb 

Under Penalty of Dom' sign on the door.

 

Langly took the key and found the right locker, then pulled 

Skinner's duffel bag from it. It was heavy, but not 

unreasonably so. He wasn't sure what Skinner kept in the bag, 

but he wanted to find out.

 

"When I give you an order, you answer me with 'yes, Master,' 

slave." Skinner's eyes were dark, huge black pupils in a sea 

of brown. Langly could almost feel the lust coming off him in 

waves.

 

"Y-yes, Master," he said. He carried the bag over to Skinner 

and held it, waiting for another order.

 

"Put it on the table there," Skinner said, pointing.

 

"Yes, Master." Langly did as he was told. Skinner followed 

him. 

 

"What's your safeword?" Skinner asked.

 

"It's, uh, it's 'safeword," Langly said, "Master."

 

Skinner shook his head. "Not likely to forget that one. I'll 

give you a bell for when my cock's down your throat. Things 

go too far, you drop it."

 

Langly nodded and watched as Skinner opened the bag and 

started pulling things out. There were ropes and several 

floggers. A short single tail whip like a black bull snake 

made an appearance, but Skinner set them all aside. "Here it 

is," he muttered.

 

Langly's pulse was fast and hard in his throat. He wasn't 

sure what was stronger in him, lust or fear. The glint of 

metal on the leather collar in Skinner's hand had him panting 

for breath. Skinner turned to him.

 

"On your knees, slave." He shoved Langly to the floor.

 

Langly barely felt his knees hit the rug. "Yes, Master," he 

gasped.

 

Skinner held the collar in front of his face. It was broad, 

supple black leather with small, flat chrome studs in rows. 

The back of the collar had a series of slits in it, and a d-

ring that would slip through, allowing it to be locked shut. 

On the front, another d-ring where it could be attached to a 

leash, or anything else a Master might have in mind.

 

"Kiss it, slave," Skinner demanded. "Demonstrate your 

submission."

 

"Yes, Master." Langly leaned forward and kissed the collar. 

He knew it meant he accepted the position of slave willingly 

for the duration of the scene.

 

Skinner took his hair and pushed his face sharply toward the 

floor, pressing his forehead into the carpet. Langly yelped 

and slapped his hands down in front of him as Skinner slipped 

the collar around his throat and fastened it. It was tight 

enough to let him know with absolute certainty that he was 

collared, but loose enough that he wasn't likely to have any 

trouble -- breathing.

 

"Master --"

 

"What, slave?" Skinner clicked a lock into place at the back 

of Langly's neck.

 

"I have asthma, Master."

 

Skinner pulled his face up from the floor, on one knee beside 

him. "Do you have your inhaler with you?"

 

Langly nodded. "Yes, Master. It's in my pocket."

 

Skinner released his hair. Langly looked up and saw his hand 

outstretched. "Give it to me. I'll make sure it's where I can 

reach it if you need it."

 

Langly put his hand into his front pocket and pulled the 

inhaler out, handing it to Skinner. "Yes, Master. Thank you, 

Master."

 

"Do you have any other medical surprises I should be aware 

of, slave?" 

 

"Uh, I'm allergic to peanuts? Master?"

 

Skinner's face lightened, and to Langly's amazement, he 

laughed. "Give me your glasses. Let me get them out of the 

way so we won't break them."

 

Langly handed his glasses to Skinner as well. "Yes, Master."

 

"You're not supposed to break the mood like that." He opened 

up a sheet and spread it over an expanse of floor.

 

Langly shook his head. "No, Master. Maybe we should, like, 

start over?"

 

Skinner scowled, trying not to laugh. He shoved Langly down 

onto the floor on the sheet again and slapped his ass, hard.

 

"Ow!"

 

"When I strike you, you thank me, slave," Skinner growled.

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," Langly said. 

 

Skinner slapped him again, harder this time.

 

Langly gasped. "Ah! Thank you, Master."

 

"Mean it this time." Skinner hit him again, and this time it 

stung his ass and left it burning.

 

Langly yelped again. "Thank you, Master!" He was panting now, 

cock hard again, all laughter gone. Yeah, this was what it 

was about, why he came to the Oasis. He could feel the 

tension building again as Skinner grabbed him by the shoulder 

and dragged him to his feet.

 

"Strip," Skinner ordered.

 

"Yes, Master!" Langly pulled the Dead Kennedys t-shirt over 

his head and dropped it on the floor, then shed his jeans. He 

rarely wore underwear, and never when he went to the club. He 

couldn't see very well, but he still could tell Skinner was 

looking him up and down.

 

"Don't forget the shoes."

 

Langly looked down at the black Chucks on his feet and kicked 

them off.

 

"Put your clothes on the chair in the corner, slave."

 

"Yes, Master." Langly picked up his shirt and jeans and laid 

them over the back of the chair, tucked his sneakers under 

it, then returned to stand on the sheet before Skinner. He 

could still feel the warm tingle in his ass where Skinner had 

struck him.

 

Skinner grabbed Langly by the hair and threw him to his 

knees. Langly yelped, taking hold of Skinner's thigh to 

balance himself. The black jeans were too tight for a good 

grip, but he broke the momentum of his fall. 

 

Langly's heart was pounding. Yeah. He wanted this.

 

He heard the click before he realized what was happening, and 

the tug at his neck told him he'd been leashed. He saw the 

glint of chain taut under his chin, then felt Skinner jerk on 

it, forcing him to look up. Langly's cheek was tight against 

Skinner's hip, and he fought to pull back.

 

Skinner grinned. The look in his eyes scared Langly, but it 

was the best kind of fear. 

 

"Yes," Skinner hissed. 

 

Langly could smell Skinner's arousal through the denim. He 

was nose to cock with the immense bulge in Skinner's jeans.

 

"Open my pants, slave."

 

"Yes, Master." Langly reached up with trembling hands, 

pulling at the buttons. He fumbled in his nervousness, and 

Skinner took his hair in one hand and tugged his head back. 

Langly gasped as Skinner shoved his crotch in Langly's face.

 

"Try it again."

 

Langly got the buttons open quickly this time, and watched as 

Skinner pulled his cock out. 'It looks a hell of a lot bigger 

from this angle,' Langly thought. He wondered how he'd manage 

to take it all when Skinner fucked him. That was a good kind 

of fear too. He leaned in to lick at the long shaft.

 

A sharp jerk at his leash and he was tugged back. "I haven't 

given you permission to touch my cock, slave."

 

"I'm sorry, Master." Langly leaned back as he knelt and 

looked up at Skinner's face.

 

"Put this on me." He handed Langly the condom packet.

 

Langly ripped it open and started rolling the latex over 

Skinner's erection. "Yes, Master." It was half hard and hot 

in his hands. Langly wanted it in his mouth. His cock 

twitched as he stroked the latex down Skinner's thick length. 

He really was big. Langly licked his lips. He wanted a taste.

 

Skinner's hands fisted in his hair as the already huge shaft 

started thickening and throbbing. As Langly's fingers stroked 

the condom out to Skinner's root, Skinner took him roughly by 

the jaw.

 

"Open, slave," he ordered, his voice harsh. Langly opened his 

mouth and the next thing he knew, it was full of Skinner's 

rod. "Get me hard." There was a slight tinkling at Langly's 

ear and Skinner slipped a hard, cold metal ball in his hand. 

It was the bell Skinner had mentioned. Oh yeah, hot cock down 

his throat.

 

Langly moved, trying to get a good angle to suck, but Skinner 

tilted Langly's head and thrust to the back of Langly's 

throat. It was almost deep enough to make Langly gag, but 

he'd deep throated men too many times before to react. He 

adjusted and started sucking in earnest, stroking Skinner's 

shaft with his tongue. His tongue slipped around the girth, 

and he made sure the back of his tongue stroked the head of 

Skinner's cock. He was rewarded with a groan.

 

"Unnnnh. Suck it, slave." Skinner pulled him forward by his 

hair, thrusting deeper. He could feel the cold metal of the 

chain links pressed into the side of his face. 

 

Langly stroked the length of Skinner's shaft that didn't fit 

into his mouth. Skinner slapped his hand sharply. 

 

"No. Only your mouth." Skinner grabbed him by the wrist and 

twisted his hand up to the back of his neck. "Keep your hands 

here." He thrust again, and Langly moaned, moving his other 

hand up to join the first. "Right hand around your left 

wrist. Keep them together, slave." 

 

Elbows spread, Langly closed his eyes and leaned into 

Skinner's shaft, right hand around his left wrist as he'd 

been ordered. He was really getting into it. With his arms 

spread like this, he could feel the stretch in his chest 

muscles. It felt good. Skinner's hand went back to his hair, 

fingers tightening, pulling on it. That felt good too. He 

wanted it rougher, wanted to feel used.

 

"Unh, yeah. Suck harder." Skinner slipped out until only the 

head of his cock was in Langly's mouth. 

 

With a sigh, Langly licked and sucked at it, squeezing the 

tip tight, then moving up and down the shaft with his tongue, 

bathing it everywhere.

 

"Down to the balls," Skinner said, guiding Langly's head with 

sharp tugs on his hair or the leash. 

 

Langly's lips followed the order, slipping down the length. 

He nuzzled and mouthed, not sure whether to use his teeth, 

but deciding not to. Skinner's dangling balls were big too, 

covered with wiry hair, softer than Langly had expected. He 

inhaled deeply, taking in the heady scent of aroused male. 

 

First one, then the other, he sucked and licked at Skinner's 

nuts. Langly would swear they were the size of eggs. He was 

careful not to suck or tug too hard, unsure whether Skinner 

was into rough play with his own equipment. Skinner moaned 

from deep in his chest. His fingers pressed harder into 

Langly's scalp, not quite a scratch but harder than any 

caress.

 

Langly's moan brought a gasp from Skinner. 

 

"Yes," he hissed. "Do that again."

 

Langly made the same sound, feeling it vibrate in his chest, 

knowing it must be shooting pleasure up Skinner's body as he 

sucked. If his mouth hadn't been full, he would have grinned.

 

"Oh, god, yes." Skinner pulled out then slipped his cock back 

into Langly's mouth and thrust hard. This time, he didn't 

stop at the back of Langly's throat. "Take it, slave. Oh, 

yeah. Take all of it, slut. You know you want every fucking 

inch."

 

Langly groaned around Skinner's moving shaft, relaxing his 

throat as much as he could while Skinner pushed into him 

mercilessly. He swallowed again and again, taking more with 

each thrust. The hands in Langly's hair tugged, and the sharp 

pain combined with the hard, deep thrusts made his eyes tear 

up. Another thrust, and his lips met Skinner's body. He could 

feel the huge cock moving in his throat. He'd need air soon, 

but it was hot, so fucking hot.

 

Skinner pulled back then, seeming to know Langly needed to 

breathe. Langly gasped and panted. "Nice, slave," Skinner 

said. His own breath was unsteady. "Glad to see you don't 

choke on a decent sized cock."

 

Langly just leaned against Skinner's leg, panting. Decent? 

Skinner must be half out of his mind. Langly was sure he 

could frighten livestock with that thing. Another couple of 

breaths and Skinner was down his throat again, thrusting 

harder this time.

 

Skinner was getting rougher, and Langly was into it. He 

wanted it faster, even harder. Skinner had said he liked a 

slave who fought him. Maybe that would get a response, Langly 

thought. He shifted his weight, moving away from Skinner's 

body, pulling against the hands in his hair. The little metal 

bell was clutched tightly in his hand. He didn't want Skinner 

thinking he wanted to stop.

 

Langly closed his eyes tight when Skinner slammed into his 

throat. Yeah, that was what he wanted.

 

"Unh, unh." Skinner jerked on his collar, holding Langly's 

face tight to his groin as he pumped. "So you wanna fight 

it?"

 

Langly kept struggling, loving it.

 

"Oh, yeah. That's right, slave, fight it. Fight me when I 

fuck you." Skinner pushed him away, letting him breathe 

again, pulling him up by the collar. 

 

"Angh --" Langly gasped. "No, Master, don't! Not so rough!" 

He opened his eyes to see a feral grin on Skinner's face. The 

tactic was working, in spades.

 

"You'll take it and you'll like it, slave!" Skinner snapped. 

His cock was throbbing, huge and purple in Langly's face. 

Langly could smell Skinner's musk, stronger with his 

excitement. Langly was sweating already, his body burning 

with need. Another breath, and Skinner slammed into Langly's 

mouth again, thrusting with punishing intensity. Langly could 

feel his lips swelling from it.

 

Skinner was moaning now, hips pumping, and Langly was losing 

himself in the sensation. Half off balance, he fought against 

Skinner's thrusts, savoring the pressure on his collar, the 

harsh hands in his hair. He was so ready. God, he wanted 

Skinner to fuck him soon.

 

It would hurt at first; he knew it would. That was part of 

what made it so good, though. Skinner probably wouldn't use 

too much lube, just enough to do the job. Langly liked the 

friction. The size, though, that would be amazing. If they 

were playing rough like this, Skinner probably wouldn't 

bother with too much preparation beyond what it took to get 

the lube in.

 

Skinner pulled out of his throat again just as Langly's 

breath was running out. 

 

"Gonna fuck you, slave," he growled. "Give me your ass."

 

Langly let the bell roll away. "No, Master! Please don't hurt 

me! God, you're too big, you're gonna rip me up." Langly's 

cock was throbbing so hard with want he was sure it would 

burst before they were done.

 

Skinner pulled on the leash and took him by one shoulder, 

pushing him toward the floor, but Langly shifted his weight 

and twisted away. The sudden movement left Skinner off 

balance, and he let the leash slip from his hand. Langly 

grinned, still panting for breath. He staggered to his feet. 

If Skinner wanted a struggle, he'd give him a good one. 

 

This was a hell of a lot more fun than he'd expected to have 

tonight. He knew Skinner, knew this wasn't going to end up 

with broken bones. They might not know each other that well, 

but he could trust him a hell of a lot more than any stranger 

he'd ever meet at a place like this.

 

When Skinner grabbed him by the back of the neck, he yelped. 

The big man's bulk bore him to the floor, folding him to his 

knees, the side of his face pressed to the sheet. Langly's 

body was so charged with adrenaline he could swear he was 

vibrating.

 

"Yes," Skinner hissed. The fabric of his shirt dragged, 

rough, across Langly's back as Skinner moved over him. There 

was a soft, squirting sound, and cold gel at Langly's ass. 

"God, such a hot ass."

 

Langly howled as Skinner shoved two fingers into him. 

"Please, Master, no!"

 

"You want it, slut, you know you want it. You want my cock in 

your ass." Skinner was panting as he spoke, his voice tight 

with lust and heat. "Gonna fuck you so hard."

 

Langly melted into it, took the rough fingers as Skinner 

shoved a leg between his thighs. "Agh, agh, oh god oh fuck 

yeah."

 

"Take it, slave." The broad, blunt head of Skinner's lubed 

cock pressed against Langly's ass. Skinner shoved hard and 

Langly cried out, as much in ecstasy as in pain. Skinner 

roared as he pushed his way inside. "Oh yeah! God, take it, 

you want it, god so fucking tight --"

 

Langly wailed, surrendering to Skinner's hardness. "Oh god, 

so big, so -- fuck oh fuck, aah, ahh, yes Master, fuck me 

fuck me!" He bucked back against Skinner's clothed body as 

much as he could, held under the bigger man's hard, muscular 

bulk. It was amazing. He'd never had a cock that big in his 

ass before, and he knew he had to have it again. He'd crawl 

to Skinner's place in Crystal City on his hands and knees to 

get fucked like this again.

 

He was still moaning and shouting when Skinner's slick hand 

took his cock and started pumping. That was all it took, and 

Langly shot his load, unable to make his mouth do anything 

more than cry out senselessly. It was as though every drop of 

liquid in his body came pouring out of him through his dick 

as he came.

 

Skinner didn't stop when Langly came, though. "God, fuck 

yeah, oh shit." Skinner moaned and swore as he pounded into 

Langly. Almost exhausted, Langly kept struggling, knowing 

Skinner wanted it. "Take it, take it," Skinner growled. A 

moment later, there were no more words, as Skinner's balls 

slapped against Langly's and he came, thrusting blindly.

 

After the fury, they both knelt, curled together as they'd 

fucked, panting for breath. Langly could feel Skinner's chest 

heaving above him, pressing into his back. Langly was soaked 

with sweat, his skin slick.

 

"Jesus," Skinner whispered.

 

"God damn," Langly agreed.

 

Skinner pulled out much more carefully than he'd entered 

Langly's body. He sat heavily next to Langly. "Let me get 

that collar."

 

Langly collapsed on the floor, still gasping, and nodded. He 

rolled to his side, so that Skinner could reach the lock at 

the back of his neck. A few moments later, condom disposed 

of, collar lying off to one side, Skinner got water for both 

of them.

 

Langly drank greedily. He must have sweated out half an 

ocean, but damn, it was worth it. His ass would be sore for a 

couple of days. Oh well. 

 

Skinner made Langly pick everything up and put it back in his 

duffel and stuff the sheet in the laundry basket, and they 

left the back dungeon to let the next scene start. Skinner 

led Langly to the quiet room, where he wrapped him in 

blankets and held him on the bed while they both came down.

 

"I'm sorry. I should have asked about medical problems before 

we got started," Skinner said.

 

Langly nodded. "S'okay. So, uh, you wanna do this again 

sometime?" he asked.

 

Skinner looked at him. "You know, when we started this 

tonight, I thought the answer was gonna be no, but you were 

pretty damned good."

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

Skinner smiled. "Yeah. That's a yes. I think we're going to 

have a lot to talk about before we get much further into 

this, but you do have potential. You might be able to handle 

what I'm into."

 

If Langly hadn't been so exhausted, he was sure his heart 

would have skipped a beat.

 

***

 

Byers sat staring at Langly, not sure whether he was appalled 

or ready to come. He swallowed and leaned toward Langly, 

resting a hand on his wrist. "Are you sure you're okay? Ree, 

I'm not sure that kind of fantasy is good for you. Maybe you 

should talk to a counselor."

 

Langly shook his head. "I thought you were too vanilla for 

this one," he said. He sighed. "No, Johnny, honest. It's not 

real. It's not like I really want somebody to rape me or 

anything. It's not about that. I don't want some stranger to 

mess me up, or Skinner either. I don't wanna get hurt, not 

like that. You gotta look at it like a game."

 

"A game? What kind of game is it where you pretend somebody's 

raping you?" Byers tried to understand. He'd never spoken to 

Langly about it, but he really did understand why somebody 

might want to be bound or flogged. He could understand and 

even appreciate a certain amount of roughness with a partner, 

but this? He shook his head, looking into Langly's eyes.

 

"What kinda game is it where you pretend you're fighting 

dragons with magic swords, Johnny? It's the same thing. It's 

not any more real than that fantasy."

 

"But dragons don't exist, Ree."

 

"Yeah, but I can still tell the difference between a fantasy 

with rough sex and rape. One's a game, and there's rules and 

you got control. You can stop, just by saying the word." 

Langly covered Byers' hand with his own. "I'm not gonna get 

hurt, and anyway, right now that's still just some fantasy 

stuff. Me and Skinner, we got a lot to talk about before 

anything happens, dude. Like, you know me. You know how I am 

when the dangerous stuff is real. This ain't reality, 

Johnny."

 

Byers sighed. "I worry about you."

 

Langly nodded. "I know, Johnny. This is part of the reason 

you and me can't be more than we are. We're wired too 

different." A shadow passed over Langly's eyes. "You know if 

things were different..."

 

Byers nodded. He wished things were different, wished the two 

of them could... No. It was better this way, for everyone. 

They'd talked about it before, many times. "Langly, would you 

at least just consider talking to a counselor?" He wondered 

what else was hidden away in Langly's head. Why would a rape 

fantasy appeal to him? Why would he want to wear a collar, to 

be treated like another man's slave, even in a game?

 

"You don't understand, Johnny. Maybe you never will. Can you 

at least trust me? Give it a little time and see what 

happens?" Langly ran the back of his fingers along Byers' 

cheek. Byers closed his eyes, just letting himself feel the 

rare, gentle touch. "Just wait and watch, okay? If you still 

think this is all freakin' you out when the game gets 

heavier, if you really really think Skinner's gonna hurt me, 

or I'm gonna let him hurt me, then I'll listen, okay?"

 

"Well..." He looked back up at Langly.

 

Langly smiled at him, soft. "Besides, I know you were gettin' 

all hot while I was telling you about it."

 

"I was *not* getting all hot!" Byers blushed and crossed his 

legs, hoping to hide the still fading evidence.

 

"Yeah, right." Langly snorted, looking pointedly into Byers' 

lap.

 

"Uh, you know Ree, we have work to do. Frohike'll kill us if 

we don't have the layout done when he gets home tonight."

 

Langly laughed.

 

~~beginnings~~


End file.
